Head Over Mary Janes
by Werefaerie120
Summary: Emma and Will have some conversations and enjoy the wet day. Songfic. Sorry if they're a bit OOC at the end...Rated for a tiny bit o' language


SONG: Head Over Feet by Alanis Morissette

I had no choice but to hear you

You stated your case time and again

I thought about it

Emma walked from her car, prim as a royalty, avoiding puddles and sludge from the pouring rain. She didn't notice a very handsome face watching her from a window, laughing. He wasn't laughing cruelly, but had she seen it, she would have taken it that way. Emma did hear laughter, and she blushed furiously.

You treat me like I'm a princess

I'm not used to liking that

You ask how my day was

Well, maybe the laugh was about something else, Emma reasoned as she narrowly missed a muddy puddle. Just thinking about hitting the puddle made her shudder. As she started to enter the building, Will Schuester, the laughing face, met her at the door, holding it wide open and bowing as she walked by.

"Your Highness." Emma blushed again. She knew Will must have seen her and though she was being silly. But his smile was amused in a good way, not in a condescending way like she was used to. They both managed to get into the building and went their separate ways.

Lunchtime soon came, although it felt like eternity to Emma. As she sanitized a green grape, she listened to Will talk about the first four periods of his day. Frankly, Emma thought Spanish was not a very good conversation topic, but seeing him all lit up and happy made her smile. Then he asked,

"So how is your day going?"

You've already won me over in spite of me

And don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet

Don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are

I couldn't help it

It's all your fault

Emma looked at Will adoringly. She knew she should be damned to hell for loving him while she dated Carl. But she just couldn't help herself. Will was immersed in his PB&J sandwich. The concentration was so cute, she giggled. Will glanced up confusedly for a moment, then flushed.

"You probably think I'm dumb, concentrating so hard on that sandwich." Emma just looked down embarrassedly at her grape. She didn't, really.

Your love is thick and it swallowed me whole

You're so much braver than I gave you credit for

That's not lip service

Emma knew she was giving off 'Rabid Will Fangirl' vibes. But she had no idea that they could be returned by the guy in question. He gave off the same sort of vibe, but it was more like ' I Adore Emma'. He purely loved. He was really brave, seeing as she was dating Carl. She remembered the pure bliss she felt when he kissed her. Sigh…

You've already won me over in spite of me

And don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet

Don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are

I couldn't help it

It's all your fault

Emma saw their attraction to each other as this: There was a fisher, and the fisher had a floundering fish on the line. No matter how much they both tried, they couldn't get the hook out of the fish, or the pole out of the fisher's hand.

You are the bearer of unconditional things

You held your breath and the door for me

Thanks for your patience

Emma went to Will for EVERYTHING. Carl was sort of flirting with some girl at the office? Will knew. Emma had a breakdown at work because a kid sneezed in her office? Will was the one to help her. He always was the gentleman, always pulling her chair out for her and holding the door for her. He was so patient. She didn't know how Terri had gotten this amazing man, and then let him go.

You're the best listener that I've ever met

You're my best friend

Best friend with benefits

What took me so long

Will listened to her problems every time she had one. He was always involved in her conversations. He was a great listener, better than Carl, who turned the attention to himself. He was her best friend…and then there was that night they'd almost done the nasty. Emma flushed thinking about it. The student in her office didn't notice. Then Emma thought of something. What had taken her so long to figure it out?

I've never felt this healthy before

I've never wanted something rational

I am aware now

I am aware now

Emma felt so…happy. Less obsessive. So…healthy. It felt foreign. Will was her best friend. But he asked her that day what she wanted for her birthday. He was what she wanted. It was rational…sort of. She was aware of everything. Carl was just using her, probably. Well, whatever he was doing wasn't worth it. She had 'dumped' as the students said nowadays, Carl Howell.

You've already won me over in spite of me

And don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet

Don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are

I couldn't help it

It's all your fault

(yay a bit o' will!)

Will was a hopeless romantic, as some could describe, always looking for his soul mate. And Emma seemed to be that soul mate. What did he do? Use cutesy little pick up lines.

"Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?" Emma blushed, then opened her mouth. Will instantly braced herself for the information that he knew was coming: a new boyfriend. He screwed up his eyes and waited. But all that came was a giggle.

"Will, I know what you're thinking. I don't have a new boyfriend. I want one though…" Will unscrewed his eyes.

"And I suppose we had our shot?" Emma smiled.

"Will you let me finish please? I wanted to know if you wanted to go out sometime." Will was absolutely positive Emma Pillsbury was an angel.

Love it? Hate it? Ehhh? Tell me!


End file.
